Fast Food & Bite Marks
by tayeah
Summary: Shikamaru and Kiba start to hang out more. Confusing dreams occur. One thing leads to another.
**Author's Note:** Shikamaru and Kiba are genins in this fic, but I refuse to think they are 12. Nope. Noooope. I'd say 16, at least.
I originally wrote this … dunno, ages ago? _Years_ ago. I was supposed to write multiple chapters of this but then some procrastinating happened and I kinda left this collecting dust in my fic folders. I'll call this a 2016 fic anyway, because I decided to edit it a bit and change some things about the ending, and just post it as it is now. Because honestly, this works perfectly well on its own.  
Sooo, have a little adorable teenage confusion with a little smut on the side!

* * *

"What are you going to eat?"

The question was asked with enthusiasm – you could almost see an imaginary tail wagging – but the companion just yawned lazily. "Hmm... I don't know. I'm not really hungry."  
"I am. I want a big meal."  
"What a surprise."

They had always been friends, that was a fact. At least they had hung out together during their time in Academy; they had been the little rebels together with Naruto and Chouji. They all wanted to be shinobi – with different motives, but it was still the main thing connecting them. Then, after becoming genins, they had had too much action in their lives; they didn't have time to see people from the other teams.

"Let's sit there, next to the window, okay? I want to see the view."  
"All right."

It changed somewhere after the chuunin exams got cancelled. All that was going on – the threatening war, the changing Hokages, all the fighting for Konoha – somehow drove all the young ninjas together. No-one wanted to be alone at times like these.

"Are you sure you're going to be satisfied with that amount of food?"  
"Were you hoping to get my leftovers?"  
"Well, yeah."

They had spent time in big groups as if nothing bad existed. Some of the youngsters went swimming several times a day or kept just hanging around when they didn't have missions to complete.

Inuzuka Kiba kind of got to know Nara Shikamaru again.

"Gosh, I'm starving", Kiba gasped while sitting down. Akamaru tried to jump onto the table, but Kiba put him down to the floor. "You're staying there this time. You've already eaten. It's my turn now."  
"As if you weren't going to feed him anyway", Shikamaru snarled. "He's going to be one freaking big doggy."  
"Are you telling me my dog is fat?" Kiba acted hurt.  
"He's not but he's going to be. You don't even notice it yourself when you feed him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you just tear off a piece of your food while concentrating on our conversation?"  
Kiba blinked. "Uhmm." He stared at his hands – he really hadn't noticed his actions. Then he lifted his head again and showed Shikamaru his widest smile. "Well, because I like to eat in small pieces?"  
Shikamaru grinned and started to eat.

Kiba smiled on his own. Akamaru was something he didn't like to hear negative comments about – the dog was his most precious friend – but Shikamaru always seemed to know the limits. He had never really irritated Kiba.

He threw his dog a tidbit and grimaced at Shikamaru. "It's the meaning of life for dogs – eat, mark your areas and make puppies. I'm just helping him a little."  
"I just hope you don't have to help him making puppies", Shikamaru sneered.  
"No, that's something we both do on our own."  
The little dog tilted his head and whined questioningly.  
"He's too young for this kind of stuff", said Kiba. "He hasn't got any proper sexual education yet."

Shikamaru leaned down from his chair until he was face-to-face with Akamaru. "Don't get too eager with bitches, okay? Imagine her coming to greet you with a legion of little copies of you."  
Akamaru whined and put his tail between his legs.  
"So, don't mess up with women, okay? It'll only cause you trouble", Shikamaru added.

"Where is that knowledge coming from?" Kiba asked when Shikamaru straightened up. "Observation or experiments?"  
"I'd say experiments", answered Shikamaru.  
Kiba grinned. "Tell me more."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"No", Shikamaru said unenthusiastically.  
"How was it?" Kiba's eyes glowed with eagerness.  
Shikamaru stared at him. "Oh, are _you_ a virgin?"  
Kiba snorted. "I haven't been hurrying. Now tell me. How was it?"  
"Uh, it's hard to explain. I guess it was kind of okay."  
" _Okay_ , huh?" Kiba repeated. "You don't sound too impressed. Don't tell me it was too troublesome for you."  
"I can't help it, it _was_ a bit troublesome", Shikamaru said as his defence. "I could say she's the most troublesome person I know."  
"Who?"  
Shikamaru sneered. "You don't need to know that. You're being a little improper, you know."  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just curious."  
"It's okay. I just want to forget it. I mean... It felt good, but somehow... It was not as great as they say it is." Shikamaru ruffled his hair with uneasy expression on his face. "I guess she just isn't my type after all."

They stayed quiet for a while.

"Where does that entire 'troublesome' attitude come from?" Kiba finally asked. "Scared of women?"  
"No, every woman around me just seems so difficult to understand", Shikamaru said. "Think about it: my mother does nothing but complain –"  
"You haven't met mine", Kiba interrupted. "She's what you'd call troublesome."  
"– and I'm teamed up with Ino, who's so girly and shallow –"  
"But she's hot!"  
"– and then there's Temari..."  
Kiba looked closely at Shikamaru. "Temari? From Sunagakure? What about her?"  
Shikamaru blushed a little, then concentrated on his food again. "Uh, forget it."

Kiba lifted his soda cup bottom-up so the ice cubes dropped into his mouth. Then he bit them broken with joy. "Yum."  
"You're eating ice cubes?" Shikamaru asked.  
"It's the best part of eating in a fast food restaurant! So, could you imagine yourself with a male then?"

Kiba's question was so neutrally asked it might as well be another innocent statement about ice cubes, but Shikamaru almost spilled out his soda. "H-huh?"  
"Just wondering." Kiba chewed another ice cube, looking at him curiously. "If all the women are so troublesome, then why not try men instead?"  
Shikamaru stared at him before snapping out from the shock. "Uh – I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

Kiba watched as his companion took an ice cube between his teeth and tried to break it. It didn't work out.  
"Deeper", Kiba said.  
"Huh?" Shikamaru looked confused.  
The dog boy's cheeks turned slightly red all of a sudden. "I mean, the ice cube. Put it deeper in your mouth. The back teeth are stronger."  
"Uh." The ice crushed. "Urrr, it's cold."  
"Of course it is, it's ice after all", Kiba laughed at him. "Are we done eating?"

 _The dream kept its hold on him, merciless and capturing – it made him gasp and twitch and squirm on the bed._

 _Someone kneeling down in front of him, looking up, grinning in a very clear way._

" _You want this, right?"  
"C'mon."  
"Say it..."  
"Do it."  
"Tell me what you want me to do."_

 _So irritating – having all the blood he had in his body gathered in one spot and knowing a very clear solution for that, and he wasn't getting helped.  
Why didn't he take matters onto his own hands?  
Oh, right.  
He realized he was tied up on the wall._

" _Tell me you want me."  
"I want..."_

 _Who?_

 _The face was there but somehow it was all blurry – he just couldn't recall who it was. But for Kiba it really wasn't that important, as long as the who-ever-it-was was on their knees in front of him._

" _I want you."_

 _The response Kiba got was just what he had wished it to be – his companion deep-throated him at once._

The bad side was that his own moan woke him up.

Kiba sat up all sweaty and panting – and with that terribly annoying ache between his legs.

"Kiba-kun, is something wrong?" Hinata asked him at the training area.  
"No", Kiba grunted.  
"It seems your concentration isn't fully in effect", said Shino, once again dodging one of his teammate's feeble taijutsus.

Kiba sighed, stopping his movements. "I just... didn't sleep too well last night."  
"Should you go and rest?" Hinata suggested worryingly. "If you're not feeling well –"  
"I'm all right!" Kiba snapped.  
The Hyuuga girl seemed a little frightened. "S-sorry, Kiba-kun... I was just worried..."  
Kiba sighed again, now feeling a little ashamed for being so rude. He stepped closer to the girl and ruffled her hair. "I didn't mean to yell, Hinata. There's no reason to worry."  
"Okay", she smiled shyly.

Kiba looked at his feminine teammate and realized something. He still didn't clearly know who he had dreamed about – it couldn't have been Hinata, it just _couldn't_ , but he still felt like he couldn't stand being around her. He didn't want to even _think_ about his dream when sweet, innocent Hinata was near.

Of course he couldn't say he had never thought about Hinata in a non-innocent way. Anyone, let alone a teenage boy, would've paid at least a little attention to her breasts. But in the end, Hinata was like a little sister for him. Nothing sexual.

"I'm taking a break", he growled, turning his back to his teammates and leaving with his dog.

It shouldn't have been such a trouble. It wasn't the first time he had had wet dreams, but this time it was something different. It was like a haunting question he desperately needed to find an answer for.

" _Come here, you beast."_

 _This time there was no hesitation, only passion and lust. Someone was on all his four in front of him. He licked the back of the person's sweat-glimmering neck and bit down to it._

" _Mmmh... You taste so good."  
"Hurry... I want to see your doggy style. I want to know if it's how I've pictured it..."  
"Any last words?"  
"Please, Kiba... I need you to have me."_

 _The nameless person's back was arching in desperation and the dark hair was messed up, falling freely down the shoulders. It was all Kiba could understand anymore – it was all he cared about. The person moaned out Kiba's name again and again. Kiba answered with only panting and thrusting deeper, again, again, again, until –_

"Shikamaru!"

The moan at the time of his orgasm woke him up.

It took a while to realize where he was. He stared at the ceiling with his mind blank, trying to breathe. First thing he finally understood was that his boxers were sticky and wet and really, really uncomfortable. "Not again..."

He sat up and dropped his feet onto the floor. Then the sudden realization crushed his mind.

Shikamaru.

For God's sake, he had called out _Shikamaru's name_.

In that moment, all his previous dreams got their missing faces. Shikamaru on his knees. Shikamaru with his mouth around Kiba's dick. Shikamaru on all four. Shikamaru moaning Kiba's name.

He slammed his forehead with his hand. "Shit!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes lazily when he heard voices coming closer. He was resting in the forest, lying on a sunny grass patch under a tall tree. He had just had an intense training session; he thought it was totally reasonable to take a nap at this point.

The sounds were coming closer. It seemed like another team had been practicing as well and was now coming back from the training field.

"Okay, now you better tell me what's troubling you."  
"Huh?"  
"This was the third day in a row when you failed with your training. Hinata may buy your excuses, but I don't. Is there something problematic on your mind or what?"

That sounded like Shino and Kiba. He lazily considered getting up to greet those two.

"I haven't even seen you drooling over food lately. Or over Ino, either."  
"Who says I'm normally drooling over Ino?"  
"She's a blonde bimbo and it's obvious that if you got a chance, you'd totally hump her."

Shikamaru grinned on his own. He almost started the troublesome act of getting up, but the next words made him stay still.

"Take that back, bug-freak! It wasn't her… I – uh."  
A small pause. "You what?"

Incoherent mumbling. The footsteps stopped right next to the tree Shikamaru was lying under. The tree and some thick bushes covered him from Shino and Kiba's sight.

"Umm... Shino? Have you ever... uh... seen a dream where you... um..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do... stuff."  
"Stuff?"  
"Yeah. Stuff."

The pause grew longer and longer. Shikamaru was glad he had decided to stay hidden. If he was in Kiba's place, he wouldn't want anyone to hear this kind of conversation – but he couldn't deny this was interesting. _It isn't eavesdropping if you accidentally hear it, right?_

"So you've been seeing erotic dreams and it troubles you", Shino said finally.  
Kiba murmured something. Then he asked out of curiosity: "Have you?"

Shikamaru peeked silently through the leaves of the bushes, absently thinking about who Kiba could've dreamt of. Probably someone from Konoha. Ino would've been his first guess, but Kiba had just denied it. Sakura? No, Kiba had never really paid the girl too much attention... Hinata, then? They were teammates after all.

He saw Shino giving Kiba a warning look, but the dog ninja definitely didn't know when to stop. "Have you?"  
"We're in the middle of puberty", was the cold answer.  
"Really, dude, have you?"  
"It's not your business."  
Kiba chuckled, finally sounding like his own self. "C'mon, Shino! Who was it?"  
"I said it's not your business."  
"Was it a boy or a girl?"

Both of them – plus the additional listener – fell in an icy silence for a couple of long seconds. Shino's frozen expression, as he stared at Kiba, was worth seeing. Kiba's expression was still sincerely curious.  
"A girl, why do you ask?" Shino finally muttered.

Kiba blushed. Only now did it occur to him that dreaming about a guy didn't seem as possible option for Shino as it was for himself. "I – uh... So... you don't think it's anything too weird."  
"Correct."  
Kiba's voice decelerated so it was almost too quiet for Shikamaru to hear anymore. "Umm... then... what if the dream was about another guy?"  
Much to Kiba's relief, Shino just shrugged calmly. "I guess the answer is just the same. It's all part of puberty."

Shikamaru heard the two members of Team Eight continuing their walk.

Shino cleared his throat. "Kiba, just to make it clear – it wasn't me, right?"  
Kiba burst into laughter. "Hell no. C'mon, Shino, imagine us two going at it."  
Shino shook his head violently. "I really, really do not want to."

Shikamaru heard the dog nin's laughter echoing in the woods for a long time before getting up.

"Hey, mutt. You wanna get something to eat?"

Kiba turned around around to face Shikamaru, staring at him frozen. "What?"  
"Something. To. Eat", Shikamaru repeated lazily. "It's our last day off before the mission."

Realization crushed Kiba's mind. Indeed, they would have to take a scroll and bring it to Suna tomorrow – nothing too important or dangerous, just some exercise for them. So he would spend at least six days alone with Shikamaru.

"I, uh – yeah", he managed to say. He then forced his usual grin to his face. "I never have anything against food."  
"Great", Shikamaru said. "I'd like to relax a little before leaving to Sunagakure."  
"Yeah. Good."  
"What do you want to eat? Any wishes?"  
"Nothing special", Kiba answered. "I'd actually prefer some fast food right now. Again."  
"That's fine with me."

During their way to the fast food restaurant Kiba took care of the atmosphere not being too silent. He talked more than usually – which was pretty much said since he wasn't the quietest guy anyway. Shikamaru only commented every once in a while, mostly just smiling in his usual lazy style and laughing quietly.

But when they had gone upstairs and sat down, having the food in front of them and having to concentrate on eating, Kiba felt immediately awkward again. He knew he shouldn't have let himself think about his dreams so much. Jeez, how was he going to handle the next week if he couldn't even look at Shikamaru without thinking about his dreams?

Shikamaru was also deep in his thoughts. He was reminiscing the last time they had been eating here together. They had talked about sex – was that the reason Kiba had been seeing restless dreams? People often had dreams about stuff they did or talk about during the day.

Now that Shikamaru really thought about it, he remembered Kiba asking if he could have sex with another man. He glanced quietly at Kiba, trying to analyze his body language. He didn't really believe it was possible to see anyone's sexual preference only by his appearance, but that didn't prevent him from trying to see it. Kiba looked, well, perfectly normal teen guy. A guy who kept constantly glancing at him with a bit of nervousness on his face –

Nervousness?

Shikamaru realized something in a flash. Obviously it could be seen in his astonished expression, because Kiba stopped chewing his food and looked at him askingly. "What?"  
"Nothing", Shikamaru mumbled, tearing his eyes from the other boy.

It was _him_ Kiba had been dreaming of.

He held down a vicious grin. This was that kind of a story he never had participated in before. He felt an itch to know more. If Kiba wasn't straight anyway, how did he feel about being here alone with Shikamaru? Had the dream been just a coincidence or could Kiba be attracted to him? The thought pleased Shikamaru in a weird way. He felt curious. He wanted to test the other boy.

"Kiba", he said slowly, leaning forward, elbows on the table. "How have you been feeling recently?"  
"Huh?" Kiba made a confused voice. "How come?"  
"I heard you haven't been sleeping well", Shikamaru said innocently. He felt a weird satisfaction for seeing a clearly troubled expression on Kiba's face.  
"Who said that?"  
Shikamaru grinned. "Let's say I heard it through the grapevine."  
"Whatever you've heard, it's not true."

Kiba's severe expression made Shikamaru swallow a chuckle. He took his coke and let the drinking straw slip between his lips. Never breaking the eye contact, he lowered his head even more and sucked the straw.

The second before Kiba got a hold of himself was worth seeing. His eyes were widened for an instant, his mouth slightly open, gaze stuck on Shikamaru's lips. Then he quickly recovered from the obvious shock and turned his head, face blank.

"Well, I don't know what you mean", he let out a weak laughter, "but I can tell you everything's just fine. Nothing special has happened. Why are you asking that anyway?"  
"It just crossed my mind", Shikamaru said. "I thought it'd be polite to ask if you're alright, with a mission coming up and all."  
"I am alright."  
"Good, then."

Kiba stared at his friend for a second. His mind was obviously running way too fast. Shikamaru was acting pretty weirdly, but Kiba wasn't sure if he was just imagining it. Shikamaru couldn't have figured it out. Even with an incredibly high IQ, Shikamaru couldn't possibly read Kiba's thoughts.

So Kiba started new, pointless conversations to prevent from silence, trying to keep both his partner's and his own concentration on talking.

For a while it worked. Then Shikamaru took an ice cube between his fingers from the empty soda cup. Kiba got ready to tease his friend about not knowing how to break the ice – literally – but he didn't get a chance. Shikamaru stared at him calmly like a prowling predator and touched his lips with the cube, covering them with cold melting water. Kiba wasn't sure if it was all in his head, but for a while he thought he had seen Shikamaru's tongue touching the cube, savoring, _teasing_.

Kiba didn't know what this ice cube thing exactly was, but it went straight to his nerves. He suddenly felt completely insecure.

He watched quietly as Shikamaru licked the cold streams away of his lips, trying to tell his heart not to bump so rapidly. If this was even close to how weak Hinata felt when Naruto was near, then Kiba couldn't blame her for passing out every once in a while.

Although Kiba didn't believe Naruto ever did anything so sensual, so suggestive.

After an eternity of unclear suffering in Kiba's head, Shikamaru shoved the ice cube in his mouth and bit down. The sound of ice crushing was too much for Kiba, who stood up quickly.

"Done eating!" he shrieked. "Do you want dessert?"  
Shikamaru chewed the ice. "Sure", he muttered impassively.  
"Umm", Kiba chuckled a little, scratching his head. "Would you mind lending me some money then?"  
Shikamaru looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Why doesn't it surprise me to hear you haven't got enough money?"  
Kiba just smirked. "I miscalculated my budget, that's all."  
"Whatever", Shikamaru said, getting up from his chair. "I'll go."

Kiba sat back down, watching as the other boy went downstairs to order some dessert. As soon as Shikamaru was far out of sight, Kiba sighed loudly and slammed his head against the table. "What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with me?"

They moved to sit on the grass in the backyard of the fast food restaurant. The afternoon sun shone directly to the spot and people rarely appeared into sight, so it was a nice, quiet place to sit.

"C'mon, Shikamaru", Kiba moaned.  
"No."  
"That's unfair. I want it. It looks so tasty."  
"You better believe it is. But I ain't giving you anything."  
"But I want it."  
"You have to pay to get some."  
"Just one lick?"  
"No. You won't leave it just there."  
"Well, that's definitely true..."  
"By the way, have you realized how weird this conversation might sound for someone who doesn't know what we're talking about?"

Kiba fell in silence for a second and stared at Shikamaru, overacting shocked. "Pervert."  
"So are you, since you got the message", Shikamaru chuckled.  
Kiba blushed and decided not to answer. He just leaned forward to get the cone. "Could I get some of your _ice cream_?" he asked, pronouncing the last words as clearly as possible.  
Shikamaru quickly took the cone away, stretching his arm out to keep the cone too far for Kiba to reach. "Nope."  
"Why do you have to be so mean?" Kiba complained, still trying to lean further over Shikamaru.

It took a second before Kiba understood how close his movements bought them. His upper body was almost pressed against Shikamaru's, as he was reaching to the other side of the boy. Suddenly he just realized Shikamaru's gaze was pretty weird and that he was surprisingly close. Kiba froze and just stared at him.

What was that expression on Shikamaru's face? It was as if he was waiting for something, challenging even – but how could it be, in a situation like this? What can you challenge somebody to do when you're an inch away from them, feeling both your breathe and theirs mix together, noses almost touching...

One fucking inch.

Without thinking, Kiba let his lips lightly meet the other's. He wasn't actually sure what he was doing, but wasn't going to give it any thought for now. He searched for something for a while, pressing slightly harder, until he got the response. Shikamaru slowly, lazily opened his mouth a little to accept Kiba's kiss.

Kiba felt something suddenly jumping in his stomach and tore himself apart of Shikamaru. He stared at the other, eyes wide from genuine shock. Shikamaru looked back at him, not letting his expression tell anything. Kiba swallowed.

Shikamaru didn't do anything. He just watched as his friend pulled himself far back and turned his face away, cheeks a little blushed. Then he slowly continued eating the ice cream, feeling the ghost of the touch on his lips.

This was confusing. He had assumed for Kiba to do something spontaneous like that. He had been ready for it. For God's sake, he had almost provoked the other boy. No, it wasn't a surprise that Kiba had ended up kissing him like that.

The confusing thing here was that kissing Kiba wasn't that bad. It had actually felt pretty good.

"Kiba", Shikamaru called after a while. Kiba turned back to Shikamaru to ask what the matter was, but his mouth was immediately blocked by a spoonful of ice cream. It took him by surprise. Kiba just stared at him, the spoon held by Shikamaru sticking out of his mouth.

 _Okay, that was a little bit too gay_ , Shikamaru thought.

Then some of the melted ice cream spilled out of the corner of Kiba's mouth. A small white river ran down to his chin. Kiba reacted by tilting his head up to prevent any more of the ice cream in his mouth from spilling out, only causing the already spilled ice cream to run down his neck.

Shikamaru blinked.  
Kiba blinked as well.  
Shikamaru inhaled quickly, gaze stuck on Kiba's mouth.  
Kiba pulled away from the spoon, swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Stop thinking about that", they both groaned in the same time.

Then they just stared at each other.

"What's with the hurry? I'd like to be a little bit more polite and at least greet the house owners, even though you invited me", Kiba asked when he followed Shikamaru into his room. Shikamaru had barely greeted his parents, who were both in the living room. Kiba had only had time to wave his hand at them quickly, before Shikamaru was already halfway to upstairs.  
"Close the door", Shikamaru just said.

At the very same moment the door was closed and Kiba had turned around again, Shikamaru was there, pushing him against it.

"Shikamaru – what –" Kiba gasped in surprise.  
Shikamaru cut him off with a kiss. A hard, demanding kiss.

Kiba froze. His brain hadn't had enough time to deal with all this – just the earlier night he had had another one of those dreams about Shikamaru and now he only realized that the very same boy was pressing his body with his own and drowning him in his hot, hungry mouth.

So he decided to leave the thinking for later and answer the kiss.

Their tongues crushed against each other, struggling for dominance. Kiba's hands ran on Shikamaru's body, up and down his back, his neck, his waist. Shikamaru pushed his hips forward and made a small weird noise that sounded something like a groan that wasn't allowed to get out.

Kiba acted by his instincts, lowering his head and searching his way downwards so his lips met Shikamaru's neck. He dropped small kisses and played with his tongue and teeth against it, going back up to nip the ear every now and then. Shikamaru couldn't help throwing his head back and whimpering when Kiba shoved his teeth onto his skin.

Then, suddenly, Kiba stopped and pushed Shikamaru's chest to distance them.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked.  
"I – we – uh", Kiba mumbled. "We should stop."  
Shikamaru grinned viciously. "Why? It doesn't look like you don't like this."  
"Well... it's not that I dislike it..." Kiba blushed and grinned sheepishly as if he was apologizing. "But... I'm getting hard, you know..."

Shikamaru laughed with a low, hoarse voice that gave Kiba goose bumps. He leaned forward to kiss Kiba on the mouth with hunger again and then barely parted their lips for a few centimeters to answer. "And that's a problem, because?"

Kiba stared his friend and gasped lightly, pondering his words and actions. Was Shikamaru serious?

Shikamaru made a quick sudden movement that caused his crotch to press demandingly against Kiba's leg. Kiba inhaled sharply when he felt it at the same time as he felt the scent of arousal; Shikamaru was in the very same state as he was.

Yes, he was definitely serious.

Kiba grinned when he finally accepted that he was allowed to enjoy the flow. He let his hands go down to take an immodest grip of Shikamaru's ass and kissed the boy eagerly.

But now Shikamaru pulled back and stepped backwards to move away from the door. Kiba followed him immediately. The constantly strengthening scent of arousal was too much for his senses. Everything was going wild circles in Kiba's head, causing no clear thoughts but body reactions.

Kissing.  
Biting.  
Pressing.  
Groaning.

Shikamaru pushed him onto his bed. For a moment a small, panicky voice of reason tried to raise its voice in Kiba's head. "Shikamaru... Are you sure –?"  
"Stop thinking", Shikamaru said with his annoyed voice. "It's really not your thing. Just keep your voice down – my parents are downstairs, remember that – and free yourself."

His hands, running on Kiba's stomach, reaching downwards, made them both forget everything.

So Kiba let it happen and when he did, he was more than happy for it. Shikamaru's hands were quick and cunning and made the dog tamer whine when getting to where they were most needed.

"Keep your voice down", Shikamaru repeated, whispering the sentence right into Kiba's ear. The air flow tickled Kiba's neck and made it all even more erotic – Kiba shivered and tried not to wail out, biting Shikamaru's neck to keep himself quiet.

All he could think about was Shikamaru's mouth so close to his ear and his wrist that was moving in a way something more amazing than Kiba could've ever imagined.

Then he felt Shikamaru pressing his hips against him once again. "Hey, doggy..."  
Kiba narrowed his eyes he didn't remember he had closed in the first place. "Y-yeah?"  
"You're not going to have all the fun yourself, are you?"

Kiba got the clue. He moved his hands, which had taken a strong grip of Shikamaru's neck on their own, and opened Shikamaru's zipper with almost too much enthusiasm. He slipped his hands into Shikamaru's pants and was rewarded with a deep, low moan.

It was surprisingly hard for Kiba to try to move his hand while the other was doing the same to him. But all the voices Shikamaru made – most of them straight to Kiba's ear – were absolutely worth it, since they made several flows of sensation run through Kiba's whole body. Not to mention the treatment he was given. He bit Shikamaru's neck over and over again and it seemed that Shikamaru's gasps were deeper each time he did so. Kiba rocked his hips slightly against Shikamaru's hand, yearning for more and more.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was on the edge in no time.

"Sh-Shika..." he gasped. "I can't h-hold back –"  
"I said free yourself", Shikamaru mumbled, his breathe as messed up as Kiba's.

When Kiba came, shoving his nails into Shikamaru's back and moaning louder than what was wise, Shikamaru acted like an echo and came right after.

Both the sheets and their unstripped clothes were messed, but neither one of them could care less. For a moment they just clung up to each other and tried to breathe.

Slowly Kiba let his fingers relax and let go of Shikamaru's body. "That was..." he mumbled. "Umm, pretty nice experience."  
"Yeah", Shikamaru nodded, gazing at nothing with blank eyes.

They kept the silence, until Kiba happened to look at Shikamaru's neck and got shocked. "Gosh, I'm sorry!"  
Shikamaru lifted his hand to touch his own neck. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was covered with bite marks. Kiba didn't even want to think about what Shikamaru's back looked like – in the heat of the moment, he hadn't been actually easy with the nails. "You should've told me I was hurting you."  
"Nah", Shikamaru sneered. "That's okay, I kind of liked it."

Kiba stared at him. His mind was getting clearer but he still didn't fully understand the situation. He sat up, closing up his trousers. "Umm... Should we talk about this? We have that mission ahead and everything."  
Shikamaru didn't move an inch, too tired and ecstatic to move. "Hmm."  
"Hmm?"  
Shikamaru looked up at Kiba. "Actually, the mission is exactly why we don't have to I don't think we have to talk about this."  
Kiba looked perplexed. "How come?"  
Shikamaru sat up slowly, not bothering to do anything about the clothes he was only half wearing. "Because we are going to be around each other for at least a week. We have all the time in the world to talk about it. And besides..."

Shikamaru leaned closer to Kiba, letting their lips just barely touch. Such a gentle, simple touch felt almost electrifying to Kiba. It wasn't a heavy, heated kiss, but there was something powerful and erotic about it. Like the kiss was an invitation to explore some more.

"I think we'll use some of the time in our hands to get to know each other better", Shikamaru said quietly, lips still ghosting over Kiba's. "If you're up for more of this. Because turns out I really dig this."

"I –" Kiba inhaled sharply, "– I think that would be awesome."

When Kiba arrived at home, Hana was at there alone.

"Where have you been?" she asked.  
"Not your business", Kiba grunted and aimed to go into his room, but his sister's sharp eyes stopped him. "What?"

Hana's lips arched into a wicked smile. "You smell like sex."

Kiba froze.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you'd bother to mention?"  
Kiba blushed, but grinned then. "Well..."  
Hana shook her head with an amused smirk on her face. "You lucky bastard. Get out of my sight, bitch."

Kiba went into his room with a smile on his face.


End file.
